Its a love story, baby just say yes
by ILoveYourExistence
Summary: Somewhere between all their laughs, stupid fights, unspoken words, and misread signals they fell in love. Pete/Oc *Different Ending from Movie
1. Meet A Hooligan

**A/N: Chapter re-did, a bit! haha enjoy.**

* * *

Payton Noles was what every man seemed to be looking for in a woman. She was young, quite beautiful, funny, and warm hearted. The only thing wrong was that she never seemed to be interested in any of them, sure there were an odd few, but no one really caught her attention. Until, that is, this young lady boarded a plane to London, England.

* * *

"Oi, Matt lets go get a few drinks in while we can." Pete hollered from downstairs of his brother's residence. The night was young, and the firm was planning on having a fun night out.

"Yeah yeah" Matt grinned, fixing the collar of his jacket while rushing downstairs.

"See ya later sis" He quickly kissed his sister on the cheek and opened the door.

"Lata Shannon" Pete winked laughing, and following Matt outside.

Shannon rolled her eyes and shut the door behind them, watching them carefully as they strutted down the street.

* * *

"So.." Pete started.

"So..?" Matt replied dryly

"Are ya comin' to the Liverpool game this weekend or what?" Pete asked

Matt hesitated a bit.

"Aw, c'mon. Like you have any other plans" Pete laughed coolly

"Well Shannon wants me to go visit my dad, tell him about Harvard." Matt explained opening the door for the bar, and stepping in.

"Pftt" Pete rolled his eyes, opening the pub door.

"Ill talk to Shannon about it.."

Pete was about to reply when Ike yelled toward them. "Oi, over here"

The pair walked over to the table, all the firm was practically drunk. "Whatcha say we have another round boys!" Pete yelled over the crowded bar. Loud roars erupted.

"Would you look at that." Dave whispered to the firm. They all followed his stare.

Payton walked into the bar closely behind her new co worker, Molly. The two had recently just met at Vogue magazine, where Payton was just offered a job.

"A little sketchy in here, eh?" Payton laughed lightly nudging Molly.

"My brother comes here a lot." "Hes probably here.." Molly quickly scanned over the room. "Oh there he is." Molly pointed toward a big group of guys. "His friends are obsessed with football." Molly whispered.

"Ey, isn't that your sister Ike?" Swill asked confusingly

"Yeah, it is." "Mate, thats my sister!" Ike bellowed at Dave who was scanning the two.

"The girl beside her mate" Dave defended himself. "Pete, oi, Pete!" Dave nudged him.

"What?" Pete asked angrily, he and Bovver were in a heated discussion about the last West Ham game.

"What do ya think of the lady over there..the one with Ike's little sister?" Dave asked leaning into him, while staring at the girls.

Pete looked up immediately to see. He had to admit, she was rather goodlooking, okay, really goodlooking. "She's good mate." "Who's she?"

"dunna" Dave replied.

"Looks like they're all looking." Molly laughed. "Do you wanna say hello?" Molly asked excitedly

"You sure seem excited to." Payton sniggered

"Well.." Molly whispered "his friends are lookers" she giggled.

"Alright then, lets go say hi" Payton rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Oi, Oi!" "Theyre coming over." One of the members called lightly. "Lads, lads!" Dave hit a few, shushing them. He jerked his head toward the girls.

"Hey brother" Molly said toward Ike.

"Ello sis. Who's your lovely friend here." He replied grinning.

"Boys, this is Payton."

Payton waved lightly, looking over the group. She had to admit, the boys were pretty good looking. But only one really stood out. He looked a bit woozy and maybe even drunk, but his eyes were striking blue and kind looking. His hair was shaved and his face was defined and strong.

His eyes connected to hers for awhile until she looked towards Molly.

"Would you ladies like to join us?" Dave smiled kindly.

Molly gave her an is-it-okay? Kind of look. Payton nodded giving them a warm smile.

"Alright Payton, lets introduce you to the lads." "I'm Dave, this is Ike, thats Swill, Matt a yank, Kevin, Neil, Frankie, George, Marcus, Oliver, Pete, and Bovver."

"Hey" Payton said shyly. She would definitely NOT remember all of their names.

"Oi, do we have another yank here?" Bovver said somewhat disgustedly

"Actually Canadian." Payton said smoothly

"Ahh..i like those better" Bovver said dully drinking a shot, then taking a drag of his cigarette.

* * *

Payton felt eyes on her throughout her conversations with Dave and Ike. She looked around the table to find Pete eying her. She turned her face toward him.

"You like to stare do you?" She asked him somewhat playfully(probably had something to do with the four beers she chugged), from across the table. Most of the boys and Molly had just gone and played some pool, and the ones that were there were passed out.

"Only at certain things ya" Pete said steadily grinning a bit, leaned back in his seat.

Payton raised an eyebrow, the alcohol getting to her head a bit more now.

Pete's grin grew wider as his took a light sip of his beer.

"You must be one of those rich folks back in America" Pete said laying back in his seat and smoking his cig.

"Canada.." She corrected him. "I guess you can say that, yeah."

"Mmm, so..what's a fit..I mean, young lady like yourself doing in good ol' England?" "And to go even further, in this this non posh of a pub?" Pete chuckled to himself.

Payton let a light laugh out, "Well.. Ive come to England 'cause I got a job here. To get out of the city I was in is another reason I guess. And im here in this fine, upbeat pub because Molly wanted to" She said all in one breath. Feeling oddly infatuated by him, she leaned in closer resting her head in the palm of her hand. It might have been the cigarette smoke going to her head, or maybe even the beers, who knows.

"Hmm, well then I guess ill just have to show you around" "Wouldnt want someone like you getting lost around here"

Just then Molly came up beside them. "Ready to go?" "We have work tomorrow and these boys are getting mad at me for slaughtering them at pool" Molly said proudly.

Payton laughed lightly. "Yeah, i think the cigarette smoke has gotten to my head."

"See you Pete" Molly waved giving a quick smile. He waved in return.

Payton gave him a small smile while picking up her coat. "Maybe I'll take you up on that tour"

* * *

"Isnt he fit?" Molly asked Payton while they walked out of the pub.

"Who..?"

"Pete, obviously. Dont think I didn't know you two talkin' over there" Molly snickered

"Yeah, he is pretty good looking I'll give you that" Payton said

"_Pretty_ good looking " Molly exclaimed, laughing a bit. "Absolutely gorgeous you mean. Although I think Dave is a bit more fit" Molly winked.

Payton could lie to Molly, but she couldn't lie to herself; Pete Dunham was actually very, very gorgeous.

* * *

"Having a bit of fun with the new lady are we?" Dave laughed thumping down on the seat next to Pete.

Pete smiled widely but looked down a bit. "Ahh, fuck off" Pete chuckled pushing Dave away.

* * *

A week had gone by without much excitement. Payton was finding her job very time consuming, so she didn't see Pete after that one night.

"Hey Payton" Molly said happily coming into her small office with a pile of papers.

"Hey" She smiled looking up from her computer. Payton glanced at the papers Molly was holding. "Lots of work this weekend?"

"No no.." "Im just giving this to Andre"

"Ohh" Payton said lightly

"Hey, I'm going out with Oliver you know? The guy from the pub?" Payton nodded, only slightly remembering him. "Yeah, well were going out with the guys and a few of their other girlfriends, do you wanna come?

Payton didn't hesitate long before answering. "Sure, sounds fun" "Where were you guys planning to go?"

"A new-ish club called Elix" "It should be fun" Molly grinned. "So want me to pick you up from your apartment?" "Cause I'm meeting Oliver there"

Payton nodded. "Yeah, thatd be good"

"Alright, I'll come around 10:30" "I should probably go get these to Andre before our boss kills me!"

Payton laughed "Kay!"

* * *

Payton hurried out of work, and rushed back to her apartment. It was 7 o'clock, so she had a few hours to get ready.

She quickly made some soup, and began roaming inside her walk-in closet. Payton didn't know what exactly to wear. A dress, or jeans and a top? She decided just to go with the jeans a top.

After about a half an hour of picking out clothes, she finally decided on an outfit. It was dark fitted skinny jeans, with a teal coloured tank top with beaded designing, and black high heels.

Payton quickly looked over herself in the mirror. She nodded in approval just as Molly knocked on her door and came in.

"Ohh, you clean up nice" Molly smiled taking a seat by Payton's mini bar.

"Thanks, you too" Payton said. Molly was wearing a mini dress. It was silk, plum coloured, with a low V neck, she paired it off with black flats.

"Someones going to be very impressed" Molly said under her breath, while making her way to the door.

"What?" Payton said following closely behind her.

"Oh nothing, just a certain bloke has been talking about you." Molly grinned widely, opening the door for Payton and then trailing after her.

"Who?" Payton asked, holding back a small smile. Secretly she was hoping only one person.

"Nope" "Im not saying a word" Molly shook her head

"Oh c'mon, please!" "Please" Dawn begged giving her best puppy dog face.

"Nope, your getting nothing out of me"

Payton begged the whole drive to the club, but Molly didn't budge.

"Humph" Payton said crossing her arms like a child. "Youre mean" She gave Molly the evil eye.

"You Canadians sure are persistent." Molly rolled her eyes, and got out of the car.

The two ladies walked towards the entrance. "Oh, there he is" Molly grabbed Payton's hand quickly, and smiled ecstatically.

Payton smiled back at her with just as must excitement. "Molly, you didn't tell me Pete was going to be here!" She whispered harshly.

Molly glanced at her and then grinned. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked with a smile

"Noo..but if i knew i would have dressed a bit better!"

"Sluttier you mean" Molly winked, Payton slapped her slightly.

By then the two girls got to the group and said their hellos. Pete walked up to Payton slowly, his walk seemed confident, but his eyes said differently.

"Ello" Pete smiled lightly, throwing away his cigarette.

"Hey" Payton smile shyly.

"You look fantastic.." He looked down at his feet quickly.

Payton grinned. "Thanks"

"I hope you'll save me a dance" he whispered as he lead her into the club.

Payton grinned "Gotta show me some of your moves "

* * *

**Authors Note: Just my first chapter, so dont be too hard on me. Please R&R:):)? thanks;)**


	2. A Phone Call Can Change A lot

**Authors Note: Hey! So sorry I haven't updated the story! But heres another chapter! Its long, sorry….but I hope you enjoy, and are having a lovely summer**** Have a good one.**

"How are you enjoying the night?" Molly exclaimed over the loud music. The band was playing thunderously and everyone swarmed around them, dancing in ecstasy.

"It's great!" Payton grinned. Boys had been swooning over her the whole night, and she couldn't help but feel a bit flattered. Molly too was getting much attention, to Oliver's dismay.

"Have you danced with Pete yet?" Molly asked anxiously, nudging her friend.

"I haven't seen him actually.." Payton replied, looking over the shoulder of her friend.

She felt Molly hit her forearm. "Ow.." she looked back at Molly, who was smiling at something behind her.

"Care for that dance now?" Payton barely heard from behind her. Turning around she saw Pete's radiant face smiling down at her.

Payton quickly nodded. Pete guided her throw the crowded dance floor. Payton gently placed her arms over Pete's neck, as he pulled her closer to him.

Their bodies moved to the rhythm of the beat, their eyes looking no where but eachothers. The two were wrapped in eachothers arm until the song ended. Pete quickly grabbed Payton's hand and pulled her off the dance floor.

"Wanna go outside?" Pete yelled, motioning toward the door. She nodded and they hurridely walked toward the exit.

"Pretty hot in there eh?" Payton said, leaning against the wall of the club.

Pete lit his ciggarette and breathed in. He nodded in agreement. "I see you caught the eye of every bloke in the club" he blowing a fresh blanket of smoke to the side.

Payton snorted. "Not really.." she said humbly

"bollocks" Pete gave her a sidewaze grin "I saw atleast 10..."

"All drunk im sure.." Payton said honestly, "...wait.. you saw? Were you watching me?" Payton joked

Pete blushed a bit, taking another drag of his fag. "Ahh..." He shrugged with a bit of a grin. Payton giggled. "Im joking.." she smiled and took a second to admire his face. The street lights were lighting his face perfectly, his face looked slightly bruised, but his eyes...they were still a striking blue-ish green that made Payton feel relaxed and content.

Payton stared at him dreamily, when suddenly his head popped up..his eyes connecting with hers. She quickly averted her eyes and ran threw her hair awkwardly.

"I think Im gonna get going...I should go tell Molly Im leaving." Payton said, backing slowly toward the entrance.

Pete took one last inhale on his cig and threw in on the ground. "Im gonna go too, why dont we share a cab." Pete suggested.

"Alright" Payton smiled.

* * *

"Thanks for sharing a cab with me Pete. I'll see you later then?" Payton said outside of her apartment.

"Yeahh.." Pete gave her a side ways grin. "Night" he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Payton's face flushed a bright red. "Night.."

* * *

"Soooo..tell me all about it" Molly said excitedly plopping onto Payton's desk.

Payton jumped slightly, and gave her a confused look. "Sorry?"

"You and Pete!" "C'mon, i saw you guys dancin', major chemistry there yeah?" She winked

"He is cute.." Payton admitted. "But work has been so hectic, I have six shows I need to go by Wednesday! I cant think about guys right now..especially ones that are so distracting"

"He likes you you know..." Molly grinned, as Payton gave her a frown. "Im just sayin' dont get too gutted with work! Or else he might think youre not interested"

Payton smiled. "Thanks. Now get out before I get fired for getting nothing done!" Payton laughed, shooing her away.

"Come out with my to the bar tonight.. you know whos gonna be there" Molly begged running onto Payton's desk.

"I dont know Mol...I just barely finished my work this week. I just want to sleep for 10 years!" Payton sighed, throwing her head back and running her hands threw her hair.

"Oh Please Payton!" "Ollie's gonna be there, and I dont wanna be the only non slut there! You know all those girls Bover has around him...theyll be makin me wanna puke all night! I need another chicka to help me cope" Molly said with her puppy dog face.

"Ugh..." Payton groaned

"Oh c'mon! You need to get drunk. It'll take the stress away" Molly joked.

"...one condition." Payton said

"That's my girl! Name it!" Molly grinned ear to ear

"You drive me there, and when I wanna leave we leave" Payton sternly said.

"Agreed" "Thanks! Ill pick you up around 9?" Molly asked, jumping off her desk.

"Mkayyy..." Payton groggily agreed

"See you then love!" Molly laughed running out of the office.

* * *

"Oi!Oi! Gents behave yourself now! We got some real classy ladies in our presence!" Swill announced over the loud bunch.

"Evening Ladies" Dave said politely nodding his head.

"Hey boys" Molly grinned. "Ello sis" Ike greated getting up and kissing her cheek.

Pete stood up as he saw Payton come toward them. "Hey" he smiled at her. "Hi" Payton blushed. "Can I get ya a drink?" Pete offered quickly. "Suree"

The night went by fast, the boys chanted loudly, spilling beer all over the pub's floor. Some were on tables while others were jumping up and down. Pitchers of beer moved around the room, leaving no cup empty.

"Having fun there ?" Pete grinned as Payton plumped down on the chair in front of him.

"I think I had...10..maybe more beers" "Im not going to like myself in the morning" Payton slurred.

"Maybe we should get you home. It's almost 2am" Pete said a bit concerned. Payton laughed "Hmm.." Pete shook his head and let out a small snicker. "Ill go tell Molly"

"Hey Molly" Pete yelled, poking her shoulder.

"Oh hey Pete" she smiled, Ollie behind her.

"Payton's lookin' a bit rough. I think she should probably head home." Pete advised.

"Oh..alright." Molly said a bit sad. "Ill see you around then Ol" Pete could tell that she didn't really want to leave right now.

"Hey Molly. I can take her home..you stay here for a bit"

"Are you sure Pete?" Molly asked

"Yeah, no worries. Latas" Pete waved.

"Thanks Pete" Molly kissed his cheek. "Take care of my girl" she winked

Pete gently picked Payton up, walked her outside and got into a cab passing by.

"Payton, wheres your flat" Pete asked. Her eyes were shut but she nuzzled in his arms.

Not knowing what to do Pete quickly told the taxi driver his address.

* * *

"Ughhh" Payton moaned, rolling onto her back. Her head pounded like a thousand hammers were smashing into her skull and she had the sudden need to puke.

She quickly pushed away the sheets that were on top of her, but suddenly realized that they were not her sheets. Payton slightly peeked open her eyes, the suns rays blinding her for a split second, she looked down and noticed that the sheets were colored blue and dark purple with west ham united printed on them. Last time Payton checked her sheets were teal and made of silk. _Where the .i?_ she thought to herself worriedly.

Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted when she heard soft hums from outside the closed bedroom door. Swiftly Payton found her clothes on the end of the bed and threw them on. Checking herself in the small mirror above the dresser she frowned. "I look like crap!" she spat to herself. Pushing that aside she tip toed to the door and looked outside.

To her surprise she saw Pete, topless, in the kitchen around the stove. "Im West Ham till i die, Im West Ham till i die, I know I am Im sure I am, Im West Ham till i die" he sang quietly.

Payton smiled slightly, thinking it was cute he was singing and cooking. She coughed lightly causing Pete to jump a bit.

"elo ello…feelin' alright?"Pete grinned turning to face her.

Payton laughed quietly. "Quite the opposite...I dont remember anything." Suddenly the thought popped into her mind. "Did we..?" she motioned between the two.

"You dont remember?" Pete said offended. Payton's face turned even whiter. "Im only jokin'. You wouldve remembered that" He winked turning back to the stove.

"Eggs and bacon?" Pete offered. "Yes please" Payton blushed as she took a seat by his table. "Here. Take this" Pete said as he placed a pill in front of her and some water.

"Thanks...so do you mind me asking how i ended up here?" she asked shyly

Pete laughed "Well, since Molly was havin a bit of fun with Ollie, I said Id take ya back to your flat. Since ya were a BIT bobbinsed...you passed out. Then that made it a bit hard to ask where yer lived, so I brought ya back here." He slid her plate in front of her.

"So, do you have anyfin planned for today?" Pete asked taking a sip of his coffee.

Payton thought for a bit. "I was supposed to see Molly today, but i dont know if ill be able to do anythign today. What about you?

"Theres a football match lata...but thats not for a few more hours"

"Well, I think I should head home then. Thats so much for yesterday, and breakfest. I owe you one" Payton smiled.

"Well hows about a date then?" Pete grinned

"What do you have in mind?" Payton said, holding in her excitement.

"Whateva you want really...coffee, lunch, dinner, anythin"

"hmm..how about coffee. You can show me around town" Payton smiled

"Brilliant" Pete agreed.

"Tomorrow then?"

* * *

"Soo, did you do anyfin with her?" Dave said leaning toward Pete on the train to Middlesbrough.

"Nahh mate." Pete shook his head.

"A fit lass like that was in your flat..on your bed, and you didnt do a thing?" Swill joined in the conversation.

"Mate she was unconscious. Not really my thing. Unlike you I dont have to resort to that" Pete laughed

"Piss off" Swill laughed, the other boys chuckling along.

* * *

"You and Pete? Tomorrow? Date?" Molly could hardly breathe as she jumped up and down on Payton's bed.

"Shhh! My head" Payton groaned rubbing her temples.

"But its so exciting! What are you gonna wear? Not like it matters really, Petes a pretty chill bloke. This is gonna be wicked! I cant wait to tell everyone!" Molly rambled.

Payton chuckled as Molly jumped off her bed and started to rummage through her closet.

"Its just dinner really. A thank you for him saving me yesterday" Payton said cooly.

"Oh pleaseee, Pete never takes girls on a real date! This is his first! That must be somethin!"Molly cooed laughing and throwing shirts onto the bed.

"Whateverrrr" Payton dropped on her bed in exhaustion.

* * *

A knock on the door caused Payton to get immediate butterflies. She quickly ran over to the door and smiled brightly as she saw Pete in his usual Beige coat and dark blue jeans.

"Hey Pete"

"Ello ello! You ready to go then?" Pete asked leaning against her door frame.

Payton nodded as she closed the door behind her and the two went off.

"So I hear youre a big 'football' fan?" Payton started up as Pete came back with their two cups of coffee.

"Yeah, me and the boys love West Ham...great team" Pete said.

"So you guys just go to all their games? Cheer them on?" Payton asked taking a sip of her coffee

Pete shrugged a bit. "Yeah, we try to go to all the games...some blokes from the other...teams try to start scuffles with us..but its really all about the team."

"Its nice to be that passionate about something" Payton said truthfully

Pete grinned, leaning back in his chair slyly. "What about you? What do you love?"

Payton thought for a bit. "Love being around nature...just peaceful" she smiled genuinely

The two held a conversation, talking about everything from family to the most recent block buster hit, for almost 2 and a half hours. After the pair consumed about a letre of coffee each they headed out.

"...Anyway, so she tried to hit the bug but instead she pressed on the gas pedal and zoomed into the car infront of her!" Payton laughed. She was so caught up in the story she didnt notice a small hole in the side walk. "Ah!" she screamed as her face penitrated toward the paviment. Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed Payton by the waist and pulled her back onto her feet.

"Bloody hell, you should be more careful" Pete grinned, steadying her. Payton breathed heavily and laughed. "Im sort of a clutz, good thing youre here to save me!"

Payton looked over her clothes and smoothed them out a bit, and unexpectedly she noticed Pete's hands still around her waist. She looked up at him, his eyes locked with hers and his lips curved into a smile.

His face began to lower toward hers, his lips only centimeters apart when abroptly a tune started ring from Pete's coat pocket.

Im forever blowing bubbles, they fly so high nearly reach the sky..." it rang softly.

Payton let out a small disappointing laugh. "One sec.." Pete frowned.

"Ello?" Pete answered annoyed

"Oi mate, its Dave."

"I, I…"

"Listen Pete, Hatcher's goin insane now. Now more than ever mate"

"What you blabblin about?"

"He just went after Keith's ms'"

"Wha?""

"Member that match a few weeks ago, some cunt told him he'd get him back for smashin his face in?"

"Yeah"

"Guy went over with Hatcher's fuckers to Keiths flat and started beatin on his wife"

"Nahh mate...Hatcher can't stoop that low"

"He did mate, now Keith's at the hospital Sharol's gettin a few stitches...luckily Keith, Kevin, Neil, and George got home before anything really serious happened. Watch out for Payton, yeah? Dont want nofin happenin to other lassies. Next match Hatcher's a dead man" Dave spat

"Yeah...thanks mate. Ill catch ya lata" Pete said shocked

"Cheers mate"

"Everything alright Pete?" Payton asked concerned

"Yeah..." Pete answered

"You sure? You look a bit pale..." Payton trailed off.

"Yeah, nah...I havta go...meet some mates. Youre okay gettin back by yourself?"

"Of course. Ill see you around." Payton gave him a reassuring smiling

"Alright latas" Pete quickly kissed her cheek. Payton watched as he jogged across the street and walked hurriedly down the street.

Payton shrugged off his random exit and hailed a cab.

* * *

A week passed and Payton hadn't seen or heard from Pete since their little date. Her hopes began to dwindle as the days passed, and he didnt even call. Was it something i did? Does he not like me? Were frequent questions she asked herself.

* * *

"Mate, hows you and Payton goin?" Ike asked as the firm crowded around their usual giant table.

Pete shrugged a bit. "Havent talked to her."

"What? Thats crazy? You were practically drooling over her whenever she came here with Molly" Matt frowned taking a drag of his cig.

"Things change.." Pete shrugged again. All the guys went back to sipping their beers and taking about the next upcoming match. Pete, feeling less enthusiastic, got up and went to sit at the bar, with Matt following soon behind.

"What's really going on Pete? Matt asked curiously.

"You heard bout hatcher, mate. If that bloody cunt knew bout Payton who knows what he would do to her..Im the leader of this firm, I shouldnt make Payton unsafe just cause I fancy er." Pete frowned sipping on his beer.

"Well...I dont know if thats really fair to Payton. Whatd you say when you told her?" Matt questioned

Pete's eyebrows pulled together as he took another long sip of beer.

"You did tell her right?" Matt somewhat chuckled. Realizing Pete looked a bit ashamed Matt frowned. "I dont know man. Id talk to her about it."

"Well its all done and gone now. Aint no point of talkin to her bout it" Pete got up abruptly and walked out of the bar, his beer in hand.

* * *

It was close to 8 oclock am as Payton was daydreaming about her and Pete's last and only date...what did she do wrong? She kept wondering until she was unexpectedly hit on her shoulder spilling her coffee onto her hands and papers.

"Oh!" Payton shrieked placing her coffee on the counter.

"Oh geez! Are you alright?" She heard from infront of her, she looked up to see a man looking worridely at her.

"Im fine, sorry. I wasnt paying attention at all." Payton apologized, whipping the coffee off her hands. "Did i spill coffee on you at all?" She said concerned looking up and looking over the man's suit.

"No, no...dont worry." The man chuckled. Payton took a second to look up at him. She blushed completely when she noticed that he was rather good looking. He had a strong jaw line, smoothed back blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and Payton knew there was a muscular body under his suit.

"Im Gabriel" The tall blonde said offerering his hand.

"Payton" She said shaking his hand and smiling.

"Well its nice to meet you.." Gabriel smiled showing off his perfectly white smile. Payton felt a bit weak at the knees as he smiled at her. Snapping back into reality Payton checked her watch.

"You too...but I actually have to get to work." Payton said gesturing outside.

"Oh, well I hope to see you again." Gabriel said smoothing walking to the door of the cafe and opening the door for her.

Payton smiled toward him. "See you.." she said shyly and raced off to work.

* * *

"Are you done in there?" Molly yelled while fixing her lipgloss.

Payton slowly opened the door to the bathroom and walked out "Do i look okay?" she asked smoothing out her outfit

Molly turned to her and smiled "You look amazin'! Now get out of the way!" Molly laughed running toward the bathroom and grabbing the hair spray.

"So..." Molly began as she sprayed the back of her hair. "Tell me about this guy...the one at the cafe.."

"Well..." Payton thought back to earlier that morning. "Theres not much to say. We bumped into each other, and..yeah.."

"But he was fit yeah?" Molly grinned, walking out of the bathroom and grabbing a pair of high heels.

Payton nodded dramatically. "gorgeous!"

"Well thats all that matters aint it?" Molly winked

"Ugh!" Payton laughed slapping her friend.

"You ready then?" Molly asked Payton as she finsihed lacing up her shoes. Payton nodded and they were off to the club.

The two girls strolled into the club and looked around for the guys. Not seeing them the two walked futher in and grabbed a nearby table.

"What can I get for you ladies?" A waiter came up to them

"Um, vodka and redbull." Molly answered pulling of her coat, and nudging Payton who was still looking around the crowded room.

Payton snapped back. "Sorry?" she said confused. "A drink? Can I get you one?" The man said.

"Oh no thanks.." Payton declined. "Even if I bought you one?" The waiter winked. Payton laughed. "No, thank you though."

"Alright, ill be back with your drink then" He flashed Molly a smile and then winked at Payton.

"You sleeze! Gettin all the attention" Molly winked sticking out her tongue.

"There you two are!" The two heard from in front of them.

"Oliver!" Molly grinned getting up and kissing his cheek. "Where are you lot? We looked around for you"

"Over there. C'mon sit with us" Oliver said grabbing Molly's hand and manufering the two to the table.

The girls were having a blast as the firm sang and them danced around. Everything was going perfectly well until Payton noticed a certain tall, handsome boy wear his signature beige trench coat sucking face with a rather slender slutty looking brunette.

**[Authors Note: Hope it wasn't too lame! Next one should be up soonish? Maybe. Hopefully! Please Review****]**


	3. Shocking

**Authors Note: heya! Just was bored at la chaumière, so I wrote it. Hope you enjoy:)****? **

Payton looked dumbfounded toward the pair. Both shocked and confused Payton quickly averted her eyes and poked Molly on the side. Payton pointed her head in their direction.

"Ugh! Ill show him somethin'!" Molly exclaimed taking a step forward. Payton shook her head while grabbing her arm gently

"Dont worry about it, its not like we were dating" Payton hastily reminded Molly, and herself.

"What a sleaze! Dont worry about him, theres about a hundred blokes here that are practically drooling over you!" Molly pointed out. Payton let out a chuckle.

"I think im going to head home, im really tired and i have a sudden need to puke."

"Aww...c'mon Pay, dont let him ruin the night!"Molly frowned.

"No really, I am tired" Payton reassured her. "Call me?" Molly requested. Payton nodded happily and gave her friend a smile, appreciating Molly's concern. "Ill see you" she quickly kissed her friends cheek and turned to leave.

Not knowing that Pete and his new toy were headed straight toward them, Payton accidently walked into the girl on Pete's shoulder. "Sorry.." Payton apologized. "No worraes." The girl replied, chewing her pink gum rather obnoxiously. Payton's composure was completely in line, until she saw Pete's face. He looked sad, defeated almost. Their eyes connected for a moment until Pete turned his gaze back to the girl. Payton rubbed her lips together repeating to herself that it was only one date, only one guy didnt care. She looked away too and made her way forcefully out of the busy club.

* * *

A week or so had passed since the club incident, and Payton didnt speak or hear about Pete. But that didnt mean he was far from her thoughts. Did _I _do something wrong? Payton often wondered to herself. It just so happened that on a bright friday morning, unusual for England, Payton was again thinking about what her and Pete talked about on their last…and only date.

"Can I take your order?" The cashier asked, pulling Payton back to reality.  
"Oh...um, chai tea latte" Payton said giving the cashier money.

As Payton walked to the counter to wait for her latte, she noticed that uncomfortable feeling when you know someone is staring at you. She shyly looked around the small coffee shop, catching the eye of an unexpected male.

"You caught me.." Gabriel put his hands up as if to surrender and got up from his seat. Payton gave him a confused smile.

"Just wanted to make sure I wasnt near you as you got your coffee. I wouldnt want to make you spill all of it again." Gabriel gave her a grin, showing a glimpse of his pearly whites.

"You dont have to worry about that this time. Im a bit more self aware" Payton let out a chuckle.

"Good" Gabriel winked. Payton blushed taking in his handsome face again. "latte" Payton heard faintly behind her. Gabriel walked passed her, handing Payton her latte. "Thanks.." Payton's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"I dont really do this often, but would you want to maybe..go out sometime?" Gabriel asked a bit nervous, but still kept a dashingly charming thought about it for a second. Stay home and binge on ice cream and pizza, or go out with a totally hot guy? Hmmm. "Sure" Payton gave her best smile.

Gabriel grinned and breathed a small sigh. "Lovely, is there a good time for you?" He asked as they walked onto the street. Payton thought over her schedule "Um...tomorrow too soon?" "No, tomorrows perfect" The two had agreed that hed pick her up at 7 sharp.

* * *

"I knew hed ask you out!" Molly said excitedly over the phone. Payton rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeahh.." she laughed. "Im coming to your office!" Molly hung up the phone and sure enough 2 seconds later she was sitting on Payton's desk. "So...where are you guys going?" Molly grinned widely.

* * *

"Wanna nother drink Pete?" A busty redhead lazily asked Pete leaning toward him. He nodded and continued his conversation with Matt. She grumbled but hopped out of her seat and headed to the bar.

"What are you doin' with these girls Pete?" Matt asked worriedly.

"Keeps me busy.."Pete answered nonchalantly.

"Your dick or your mind?" Matt snapped back shaking his head.

"Both.." Pete shrugged, taking the last sip of his beer just as the girl returned with a new one.  
"Ello boys" Molly said happily as she took a seat next to Oliver. Pete looked up slightly and caught a glimpse of Molly's evil glare. "cunt.."he heard her whisper. Pete swiftly got up and walked to the bar, ignoring the calls from the young redhead.

* * *

Payton rushed around her room hurriedly grabbing her other shoe and her favourite lipstick. A buzz soon came from the intercom. "Hello?" Payton answered pressing on the intercom and pulling on her shoe.

"Heya, its Gabriel. Im downstairs."

"Ill be right down!" she hastily rounded up her jacket and purse and ran out the door.  
"Hey" Payton smiled widely as she walked closer to Gabriel.

"You look exquisite" he complimented kissing her cheek. Payton blushed.

"Thanks, you also clean up well too" Payton winked. The two made their way outside, and to Payton's surprise a black car was parked infront of her building with a driver holding open the door. She didnt think he was that rich.

* * *

Molly leaned over the bar as she ordered about pint of beer. "Got another girl tonight Pete, you should do move fast..." Molly said sourly. "Get off my back" Pete groaned. "You know, Id actually punch you in the face...but then I realize you actually did Payton a favour." Pete turned his gaze to her a bit. "You didnt let her waste her time with an ass like you" Pete shook his head as Molly walked away with her freshly poured beer. "Yep...she's already moving on to better..._hotter_ things.." Molly exited grinning, leaving Pete alone with his beer and wandering thoughts.

* * *

The date was going wonderfully. Payton, so far, found out that Gabriel was actually born in Amsterdam, but moved to England when he was 5 because of his fathers work. Gabriel just turned 26 and works as a VP for his dad's construction company. His hobbies are rugby, tennis, polo and hiking, and he is allergic to cats and dogs...which was a shame because Payton loved both.

"Excuse me.." the waiter approached the pair. "There's a free wine tasting at the bar if you both are interested." The waiter informed them and went onto the next table.

"You up for it?" Gabriel asked, almost challenging.

"Absolutely.." Payton grinned getting up. 10 different wine samples later, Payton was finding herself feeling a bit tipsy. Gabriel grabbed the nearest wine and poured more into his and Payton's drink. "Trying to get me drunk..?" Payton asked raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"Hello?" Molly answered her phone. The loud chit chatter of the firm caused her to leave the bar. "Hello?" she said again.

"Hey Molly, I dont think ill be able to go to that outing with you and Oliver today..." Payton said quietly.

"Oh c'mon! Im already here! And Petes not coming soo.." Molly frowned.

"Its not that.." Payton sounded guilty.

"Whats wrong?" Moly said concerned.

"Im...kind of...in Gabriel's apartment?" Payton spit out eventually. "What!" Molly exclaimed. Payton could feel Molly's eyes widen. "Shh shh.."

"You naughty girl!" Molly grinned jaw wide open.

"Oh shut up! I have to go..."

"Its my birthday party tomorrow, dont forget!" "I wont! Ill call you later" Payton promised. "you know you will!" Molly laughed "And youre telling me everything.."

* * *

"So what happened?" Molly grinned, sitting on the sofa and leaning toward Payton.

"There was a wine tasting...and so we had a few glasses." Payton began to explain

"What constitutes as a few?" Molly questioned.

"Um, in the end, around...15 glasses?" Payton guessed, biting her lip.

Molly nodded to continue.

"And, well after the wine tasting we were a bit..tipsy? And then we were in his car, and then you know...his driver drove us to his house...i think thats maybe a sign Gabriel does this often. But i didnt think about that really..and then i guess you know what happened.." Payton breathed, taking a sip of her tea.

"So! was he good? did he call? is he coming to my party tomorrow?" Molly asked excitingly jumping in her seat.

"He did call..." Payton sat up and went to the kitchen. "So? Whats gonna happen?" Molly whined wanting to know the everything.

"I dont know..it was fun yesterday. But..I dont know. When I was on the date, even though he was so sweet, I couldnt help but think of Pete! is that bad..?" Payton let out a nervous laugh.

"Yes it is, you deserve so much better! Okay, you have to invite Gabriel to my party tomorrow, so i can meet him" Molly beamed.

"Okay, okay Ill invite him.." Payton reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"Mate, youve been mopin' around here for the passed 2 weeks. Shag someone PLEASE" Ike said, taking a a drag of his smoke.

Pete half grinned. "Thats not a problem mate"

"No, something else is." Matt gave him a disappointing look.

"Ill let you ladies talk about it then" Ike slapped Pete's back, and walked to the pool tables with the rest of the firm.

"Goddamn Pete. Just talk to her!" Matt said harshly.

"Let it go man, Im over her anyway." Pete lit a smoke breathing in heavily, and sitting back.

"Mhm..yeah." "Look shes obviously goin to Molly's birthday tonight. Youre going, why not apologize, and i dont know..talk about it!" Matt tried to reason.

"Yeah Yeah" Pete waved him off.

* * *

"Amazing party Molly!" Payton exclaimed embracing her friend into a hug.

"Thanks hun!" Molly laughed. "I hope everything goes well...Is Gabriel coming?" she asked anxiously.

"He said he might come later" Payton smiled, Molly jumped up and down, "Good!"

* * *

"Look there she is" Matt pointed into he crowd.

Pete followed his friends gaze and then spotted her. She looked more beautiful than ever. Wearing a cream lace strapless dress, with her hair was flowing down her shoulder. Pete suddenly felt very very nervous.

"Yeah...well..." Pete drifted off, and turned around. Matt quickly followed. "Wait, what are you doin man? Go talk to her!" Matt demanded.

"Bugger off mate, honestly. Shes...shes just way...Its just way better off without me. Especially with Hatcher..the bloke is crazy" Pete ordered a drink from the bar.

"Go talk to her!" Matt said again, pushing Pete toward Payton's direction, Pete quickly grabbed his drink and stumbled forwards. Just then Payton was walking toward the two. She looked a bit shock but kept walking. Hesitantly she gave them a smile.

"Hey Matt..Pete.." She nodded

"Hey, have you seen Molly?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, shes in the back with Oliver." Payton pointed behind her.

"Better go say hi...ill be right back." Matt quickly walked away, but not before giving Pete a stern stare.

Payton looked confused as he waked away, but turned her attention back to Pete. "How are you Pete?" Payton asked, not sounding too interested, and brushing passed him to the bar. "Coke and Rum please"

Pete followed her, leaning against the bar counter. "Busy..." he lied. "How about you?"

"Ive been good, thanks.." Their was a pause. Pete looking around the bustling party and Payton waiting for her drink "Great party isnt it?" Payton asked, awkwardly making small talk.

"It is...Molly must have spent hours on this.." He agreed.

Payton nodded "She did…" The conversation quickly fell silent. "I want to erm, apologize...for not calling or..anything after our date a few weeks ago." Pete began.

"It's not a problem Pete." Payton shrugged off, sipping on her drink and looking around the crowded room.

"No, it wasnt right, but it had nothing to do with you..I've-" Pete was cut off by the sudden expression on Payton's face. Her stare was going passed his shoulder, first it was shock then a bit of happiness.

He turned around and looked. And there it was...or there _he _was. A tall blonde, blue eyed bloke walking straight for them.

Payton quickly passed Pete, "Gabriel, hi...you made it." She sounded a bit nervous. He grinned happily giving her a quick peck on her lips then grabbing her hands. "Yeah, well I finished looking over a few things so I came" He shrugged still smiling down at her. Pete almost felt like puking with this guy's stupid happy attitude. Payton nodded in understanding and then turned to Pete.

"Pete" She said to him, her voice sounded happy,but her face looked more uncomfortable and worried. "This is Gabriel...Gabriel this is Pete." She had her hand on his forearm, her posture seemed tense Pete noted.

"Nice to meet you" Gabriel happily said extending his hand.

"You too.." Pete bit his lip slightly, and shook his hand.

"Well, I think I should introduce you to Molly, shes dying to meet you" Payton let her lips tweak into a smile. "Talk to you later Pete?"

He nodded. "yeah yeah.."

"Nice meeting you.." Gabriel half heartedly waved not waiting for an answer and turned to Payton, now a hand around her waist.

"cheers..." Pete said and turned back to the bar. "..cunt..." he murmured chugging his glass of beer. "Ill take another beer"

* * *

**Authors Note: Avoir un bon jour! Please review if you have time: ) **


	4. Entranced

**Authors Note: Ey: ) so haven't been here in a while! This isn't a very long chapter, but hopefully its worth while! I hope to be updating soon, but I am getting quite busy to we'll see! Enjoy! **

**Thanks to**

Ithilya, Yakitori-Chan, Sinead-Cullen-4ev,Alexis Gage, Twilighterheart, Skiffle-Rose, and Little Miss Bovver for the reviews! It's much appreciated!

* * *

It had been a week and a half since Gabriel and Payton first had their date. They were going well too, Gabriel was a sweet guy and Payton needed that kind of thoughtfulness.

Sure she thought about Pete here and there, but what was the point in liking him when he clearly didn't like her? She left like she was in high school again, and Pete was the untouchable football player!

But Payton tried to keep her mind on work, fashion shows, and dates with Gabriel. It was on a particular day that Payton found out something she thought she'd never encounter.

"Hey, im off early…gonna head to Gabriel's place a bit early…surprise him." Payton gave Molly a small smile.

Molly winked "Rawr!" Payton laughed "see you later.." she began to walk away.

"Oi! You comin to the pub later?" Molly rolled her chair out of her office to catch Payton turning around.

She shrugged. "Maybe maybe we'll see!" "Ill call you when I find out."

Payton entered Gabriel's fancy building and jumped into an open elevator. She was particularly happy today, because it was unusually sunny and warm outside, not the usual drowsy weather.

She hummed as she exited the elevator and made it down the long hallway leading to Gabriel's apartment. She hardly noticed as a tall thin woman bumped into her causing both of their purses to fall.

"Sorry!" Payton said picking up her bag and looking up to see a high cheeked, brown haired young woman give her a small grimaced stare.

"Not a problem.." The woman said before promptly brushing passed her and moving on.

B-itch. Payton thought to herself, suddenly taking back her apology. Canadians did apologize far too much. Finally making it to Gabriel's door Payton dusted herself unconsciously before knocking on his door.

She waited a few seconds before Gabriel answered the door, shirtless with a smirk on his face.

"Miss me al-" Gabriel stopped as he saw a very confused looking Payton staring at him.

"Payton.." He said surprised. "What are you doing here?" He furrowed his eyebrows before closing the door a bit more and leaning forward.

"I..uh..just wanted to surprise you..maybe get some lunch." Payton said eyeing Gabriel up and down, now noticing him in his boxers.

"Well it is a surprise..listen I was just getting ready to head to a meeting.." Gabriel sounded nervous Payton nodded.

It then snapped into her thick skull. Girl. Miss me alrea-dy? Shirtless. Boxers. Nervous. It made perfect sense.

"We can do dinner tonight. Your pick" Gabriel smirked at his in his usual confidence.

Payton pressed her lips together and smiled a bit. "Right..well.. considering you are ever so clearly seeing other people, I think itd be best if we DON'T" Payton turned around.

"Wait, Payton!" Gabriel ran after her and pulled her around. "It was just this one time thing! Im sorry!" Gabriel held her hands tight and looked regretfully into her eyes.

She thought for a moment. "Guess it can be of like, a two time thing since you won't be seeing anymore of me" Taking back her arm to walked swiftly to the opening elevator doors.

* * *

Payton didn't know what to feel as she walked down the streets of London, roaming aimlessly. She shouldve been fuming right? She liked Gabriel sure, but why wasn't she mad? Why did she feel slightly relieved?

Her legs moved instinctively around people and across the streets until it was no longer sunny and warm outside. Soon she became aware of her surroundings and was horrified to learn that she had no idea where she was.

Panicking she hailed a taxi and got dropped off at Pete and his friend's pub. Hesitantly she walked up the stairs and searched around the small pub to find Molly. Relieved when she spotted her in the corner with her brother Payton walked toward them both.

As if Molly could feel Payton's presence she looked up and greeted her with a smile. "hey! Wheres Gabriel?" She got up and hugged her friend.

Payton laughed quietly "Don't know, don't care" She sat down at an unoccupied seat. She didn't notice Matt listening keenly to their conversation.

"What?" Molly asked, dumbfounded. Plumping down across her friend.

"Got any beer round here?" She turned around and pointed to the pub owner for another pint. He grinned nodding in return.

"Payton..Payton" Molly slapped her friends hand.

"Ow.." Payton grabbed a lit smoke from the table and breathed in.

"What happened?" Molly looked concerned as Payton downed a glass of beer and took another drag.

She shrugged. "Nothing…." A long pause fell over them before she began again. "I just found him cheating that's all.." Payton poured herself another drink.

"What?...You mean…Gabriel? .?" Molly stared at her friend in disbelief.

"yeah..well..people can be deceiving." Payton shrugged and put out the smoke. "I feel like dancing, wanna dance with me Mol?" Payton stood up and offered her friend a hand.

Molly looked uneasily at her friend's behaviour. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Payton shook her head lightly, the sound of the music pulling her towards the middle of the pub. "Comee on!" Molly took her hand and swiftly walked to the crowd of girls by the bar.

* * *

"Hey there Dunham" A man nodded in Pete's direction. Pete nodded as well before he strode into the pub, the smell of beer and smoke immediately filling his bruised lungs.

The sounds of his friend's cheer instantly caught his attention. He began to head toward their usual table when abruptly the laugh of a familiar girl caught his ear and heaved his eyes toward her.

There she was, dancing with Molly in the middle of a drunken fest group of girls and horny blokes. She moved with the music, her hips swaying side to side. He was entranced.

"Oi! Pete!" Dave ushered his friend over to their table. Pete shook his invisible rains off and made his way toward his firm, eyes not daring to look back.

"How are ya mate?" Swill shook his friends.

"Good good, how are you boys?" Pete said in his usual confidence pulling off his jacket and throwing it down on the couch, himself following suit.

"Hey Pete.." Matt said in an eager tone, catching his attention.

Pete looked in his direction giving him a side glance as a que to go on.

"So, I overheard Payton and Molly talkin'. Looks like she's single, that guy Gabriel cheated on her apparently." Matt informed him. Pete head cocked to the right, catching the still dancing Payton.

"Nah mate…impossible." He shook his head and took a sip of his freshly poured beer.

"Seriously Pete…"

Payton closed her eyes, taking in the music's rhythm…making sure it was in sync with her hips.

After a few songs had passed Payton's life seemed to pour back into her mind, and she couldn't help but picture Gabriel kissing another girl. Moving her body faster and shaking her head around didn't help the images leave either.

"Im gonna get some air!" Payton told Molly pointing back to the door. Her friend nodded keeping an eye on her as she left.

The cool air sent liberation to the hot sweat running across her neck and face. Leaning on the hard brick wall of the pub she closed her eyes and tried to fight the thoughts rush back into her head.

Unexpectedly a light vibration game from inside Payton's clutch. Without even opening her eyes she opened her purse and pulled out her phone.

"Hello…" She said tiredly

"Payton..Its Gabriel.."

* * *

Matt nudged Pete as he took another sip of his beer, causing to look in the direction of his stare.

The mix between slight depression and drunkenness made Pete shrug in defeat and finished up the last few gulps of beer…adding a few shots for good measure.

All eyes of the firm were on Pete as he got up and geared his way toward the door.

* * *

First came shock then came annoyance. "Hi" Came Payton's usual response. Yet this time she said it dryly and without interest.

"I want to see you.." Gabriel sounded desperate…but who knows. Payton really didn't know what to say…why say anything at all?

"Payton…please. I made a mistake. Cant we just talk bout it?" Gabriel spoke softly…like his usual self.

"I don't know…" Payton opened her slowly, grabbing her hair and pulling it up; letting the cool nights breeze brush passed her skin.

"Just talk to me…tomorrow? Anytime you want" Payton heard a stumble from the stairs beside her, looking up to see the ever so famous Pete Dunham.

"Thing is I don't want to talk with you" Payton closed her phone and pushed herself off the stone wall.

"Hi Pete.." Payton took a few steps so she was facing him. He took a few steps down reaching the pavement as well.

"Hey Payton." The sound of her name never did seem so sweet.

Finally the thoughts of Gabriel and his "mistress" were flushed away and she was entranced.

"I need to tell you something…"

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Ohh Cliffhanger? **

**Merci encore. L'espoir pour vous voir bientôt. Revue! : ) xox**


	5. You are an idiot

**A/N: **_It has been a long long time since i last wrote a chapter! I am incredibly sorry! Real life has taken over and I have been quite busy! I just recently had spare time and read all your reviews! Thank you all so much. I hope you are still interested in this story! Only a couple more chapters left I feel. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

"I've been a complete git" Pete breathed out, walking closer to Payton. "And I mean complete, asshole, cunt, git." They were close now, only a few centimeters apart.

"Yeah, you have." She breathed out a small laugh. Pete gave his famous half smirk, hands in his coat pockets.

Payton eyed him a bit, and leaned back against the cold brick wall. She stared at her feet, only now noticing the slight pain coming from her heels. Pete leaned his side against the wall as well, staring at her intensely. A few seconds passed in silence. Payton trying to snap out of her drunkenness and Pete not exactly knowing what to say; nervous..very unlike him.

"Look, Payton..theres a few things you dont know bout me"

She looked up at him, furrowing her eyebrows. "Well, its not like we spent much time together.." He mentally kicked himself, yep, that would be his fault.

"Important things.." He somewhat corrected himself. Her eyes urged him to move on. "I want to tell you stuff..but.." He trailed off, biting his lip and leaning his back against the wall as well. His eyes moved to a few men exiting the bar, he nodded to them.

"Not some kind of murderer, gangbanger are you?" Payton tried to defuse the obvious tension. Pete chuckled, shaking his eye.

"Nah, not quite" A long second went by. How was he supposed to word it? 'Oi by the way I'm the head of a football firm, and some bloke wants to hurt you to get back at me and my bra' Real slick.

"Look, Pete, if you don't want to tell me.." Payton pushed herself off the wall and walked a step infront of Pete. "..then don't tell me" He didn't say anything, the alcohol clearly causing his brain to function a bit slower.

Payton waited a second and started to walk back to the pub.

"Hey, hey" Pete called after her, him too pushing himself off the walk and striding toward Payton. She turned.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" He asked. Payton thought for a second.

"We could, or you can just tell me now?" She folded her arms lightly, standing her ground.

Pete let out an aggravated groan, and walked to the curb and seated himself on the edge. "You know..Dave, Ike, Swill, Marcus, Bovver, and even Matt, they are like my brothers." Payton sat down beside him, staring at the perplexed expression plastered on his face. She nodded, understanding.

He looked at her, a sort of worried expression on his face. "I have their backs no matta what."

"Yeah, you guys are like a family" Payton said. A few seconds passed, Payton staring at Pete and Pete staring across the street.

"I'm in a firm" He blurted out, turning his gaze to the left, shielding his face from her.

"A firm?"

"Yeah, A football firm" He returned his eyes back across the street.

"A football firm, is that bad?" Payton raised her eyebrow, coming from outside of Europe was really kicking her ass right now.

He turned to face her, "It can be, yeah"

"So, it's like, what? A gang?"

"Kind of...I mean, no. We don't go around killing other guys. It's about reputation. Each team in football has a firm. I'm apart of the GSE... green street elite."

"So..." Payton eyed him, trying to figure out the expression that was on his face.

"There's a guy named Tommy Hatcher, real bastard. He's the head of the firm in Millwall." Payton urged him to continue. "Millwall and Westham hate eachother more than any other firm. Tommy Hatcher lost his son during a rustle at a match awhile back."

"That's horrible" Payton's eyes saddened.

"After that he went a bit insane. Reckless. Anyways, Keith got into a bit of a scrap with him, and Tommy went after his wife"

"Can't they tell police? How can he do that? They can arrest him!" Payton sadness turned into rage.

Pete shook his head, "They tried, couldn't get any evidence he did it.." Pete turned his neck and looked at her. "That is the awful..how could he do that.." Payton breathed out a long sigh.

"I just..I dont want you to get hurt" Pete looked away again, leaving Payton's gaze.

"Pete.." She lightly placed her hand on the back of his neck he turned to her. "Is that why you started to ignore me?" He nodded in response. Payton pouted her lip "Aw Pete.." She leaned in and kiss him lightly on the lips, too quickly for Pete to respond. "You are an idiot"

* * *

**A/N: ** _Just a short chapter to get things going again! Sorry if it sucked haha, havent written in a long time! Hope you review! Have a good one guys. xo_


	6. The Hunger for Love

**A/N: **_Hiyaa ! So like i promised i updated! Hope ya'll enjoy it! Want to thank you for the reviews and all the reads! _

* * *

A few minutes passed while Pete continued to explain what a firm is, and their history. Payton butted in a few times to ask questions, but stayed relatively quiet.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You, Pete Dunham, are a head of WestHam's football firm. Your brother was known as the..Major? He started the firm when you were younger, until he left the GSE after the fight against..Millwall. You fight other firms after matches, because of reputation?"

Pete nodded "That is.." Payton paused "Pete..Pete that is really dangerous. Fighting, especially if you are outnumbered, is dangerous..you could be killed." as the words spilled from her mouth Pete began to shake his head.

"It's not bout that. It's bout havin the guy beside mes back. It's about standing your ground, no matta what" Pete said it with such pride, "It's what we live for"

Payton was torn, she wanted to slap him, tell him he's a damn fool for believing in such a thing...but on the other hand she wanted to hug him, kiss him and tell him she'll be by his side no matter what. She stared at her fidgeting hands for a few moments, and then finally stole a look at Pete.

His eyes were on hers "I dont expext ya to understand. It's what I've grown up with" He shrugged

Payton gave him a sad smile, "I just dont want you to get hurt, Pete" Her smile turned a bit happier as he gave her a side smirk. She could almost melt. "I'm not saying I believe in what you do.." His grin faded a bit "but..I know it means the world to you..and you boys are like a family"

"That's what it's all about..bein there for em" Pete lowered his eyes to his hands and the shiny gold ring he hand on his right finger, a short moment passed "You're the first girl I've told" Payton was a little taken aback, but was quickly overcome with flattery. Pete seemed to be at his most vulnerable now, he was unsure, all his secrets totally laid out on the table. Payton just couldn't resist any longer.

She placed her small hand on his cheek, causing him to look up. She moved her lips toward his, he doing the same, and their lips crashed. It was innocent, gentle but full of adoration. Payton pushed her lips harder against his, relishing the moment. Pete gently positioned both of his hands on the sides of her face. After a few short moments they parted, but lingered close to one another.

"Pretty good first kiss eh?" Payton breathed out, letting out a quick chuckle.

"Second kiss" Pete corrected with a devilish grin.

"Right..second kiss" Payton smiled, pushing her lips gently against Pete's once again.

* * *

"So this is a real date right? You're not gonna run off again?" Payton teased, walking along side Pete.

He shook his head, "Neva gonna let me forget bout that are ya?" Payton beamed up at him.

"Take me for a few more dates and I might"

"Yeah, yeah" Pete threw his arm over her shoulder.

It had been around two weeks since that night at the pub, and Pete and Payton were going steady. While they both worked, they often texted one another and more or less every night saw eachother, whether it was the pub or at eachother's apartments. Things were good.

* * *

Pete and a group of boys started to run out from the school doors toward the field. Payton smiled as she heard Pete sing along with his class. The boys ran ahead as Pete finally noticed Matt, Molly and Payton sitting on the bleachers. Payton grinned toward him, ignoring Matt and Molly's chatter, and she gave him a quick wink. Pete chuckle to himself, giving her a cheeky grin in return.

"Oi, , is she with you?" One of the boys asked looking from Payton to Pete, "that girl is fit" He added, nudging his friend with his arm. "Her friend too" Another said

"Mint" Another boy chimed in, a large grin on his face.

Pete joined them, all staring toward the bleachers. A few seconds passed when suddenly Pete could hear whispering from the group, only catching the words "rack" and "arse". He furrowed his eyebrows and came out of his small daydream, "Oi" he threw a ball at one of the boys heads gently. "Get on the field, warm up" Pete pushed a few boys out toward the bag of footballs, the rest following.

"How'd he manage to get a lass like that!" He could hear another one say "Top notch" said another. "Yeah, yeah, you slags get going!" Pete bellowed out, trying to fight the grin creeping on his face. The boys all laughed, some looking back and puckering their lips. Pete shook his head as he made his way to Payton, Matt and Molly.

"Hello " Molly said sarcastically, smiling

"Yeah, yeah" Pete shrugged walking to Payton and kissing her cheek quickly. She looked up at him with a large smile. "The boys seem to love you" Payton said to Pete, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Not as much as they love _you_" Pete grinned. Payton's eyebrow lifted, curious. "Are ya ready for em?" Pete nodded toward Matt. Matt gave a shy grin and shrugged while tying his shoes, "Shouldn't be too bad right? They are all like 12 year olds" Matt laughed, Pete and Molly rolled their eyes. "Are you girls stayin to watch the show?" Pete asked, grinning

"I think Payton and I are gonna hit up some stores, leave you boys to play" Molly winked.

"Ight, call me lata then?" Pete asked Payton she nodded.

Molly slapped Matt on the back, "Go get em tiger"

Pete laughed, and then lowered his lips toward Payton's, but to his surprise she moved her head back. "Pete, your kids are right there.." She said, embarrassed. Pete glanced over his shoulder, seeing his class watching them intently.

"They don't mind" Pete gave her a grin. Payton shook her head and instead gave a quick kiss on Pete's cheek. "I'll call you. Have fun you two." Pete and Matt watched them go.

"Oi, lads, c'mere. I wanna introduce you to a friend" Pete shouted giving his best American accent, him and Matt walked back onto the field.

"Why can't you introduce us to those _friends_?" One boy asked, the others laughing.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go?"

"It's United away, we gotta go" Pete threw on his signature beige trench.

"Will you call me when you get there?" Payton gave a puppy dog face, Pete gave a small frown. "Okay, okay…when you are on your way back atleast. Want to make sure you're okay"

Pete leaned over her and gave her a quick kiss. "Iight, I'll give ya a ring" Pete grinned Payton in return presenting a nervous smile. "I'll be on my best behavior." Pete reassured, Payton's heart lifted. "But I can't say the same for em Manchester boys" Payton's heart sunk once again.

Pete leaned back up and walked toward the door, Payton following. "You seem nervous.." Payton alleged. Pete turned while grabbing the doorknob, "Me? Nervous. Yeah fuckin right" Payton half smiled. " Ill see you lata" Pete kissed her again before exited her apartment.

Payton sat with Molly at the pub waiting for the boys to get back from their game at Manchester.

"Have you heard from any of them yet?" Payton asked nervously, checking her phone. Molly clasped her fidgeting hand

"It's fine Payton, really. They are just enjoying the match that's all" Molly tried to reassure her. Payton nodded, "Yeah…yeah. I'm just worried that's all" Molly nodded in agreement, "You get used to worrying..but they are fine, I'm sure of it. They can handle themselves"

Just then Payton's phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Ello love" She heard Pete's striking voice on the other side

"Pete, hi." She breathed a sigh. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine." Payton could tell he was grinning. "We're on our way now, hows bout I meet you at my place around half passed 7?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then" They both hung up. Molly looked at her curiously.

"They're on their way back, I'm gonna go meet Pete. You okay here?"

Molly gave a happy nod, "Go on, I think I can make conversation with the prick at the bar" She looked at Terry and grinned, he winked back. "I'll see you guys back here lata then?"

"Probably!" Payton kissed her cheek. "Later!"

* * *

Payton got to Pete's apartment and knocked lightly on the door. A few seconds passed before Pete's bright smile was in plain view. She immediately grabbed Pete's face, examining the bruises around his eyes and cheeks. "Oh Pete"

He held her hands in his, "It looks worse than it is, hardly feel a thing" His words hardly comforted her. "All of Manchester's firm was waitin outside the station for us, round 20 blokes! We fuckin smashed em all! It was brilliant! Fucking ell. It was all thanks to Matt..fuckin wicked idea he had" Pete beamed at the thought.

"I don't want to hear about it.." Payton removed her hands and walked into Pete's apartment. Pete frowned, following her and closing the door. "Hey.." Pete walked caught up to her. "Hey" Payton turned around.

"Alright, we won't talk bout it." Pete was about to change the subject.

"I'm serious Pete. I can't look at you without thinking about it." Payton took a seat on his couch.

Pete let out an aggravated groan, sitting on the coffee table in front of her. "What do ya want me to do?" Payton just looked at him, he knew the answer. "Well, do ya wanna break up then?"

"Don't be stupid Pete" Payton paused. "I'm still not used to it..just..just give me some time" Pete reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I know it's hard for ya, but I'm fine really. I got a thick skull" Pete grinned, rubbing her hands gently. Payton looked at him, "I know"

Pete chuckled, letting out a small snarl and then wrapping his arms around Payton's small frame. Payton squealed, laughing. Pete straddled her, both of them trying to regain control. Pete being twice her size overpowered her with ease. Payton let out a heavy sigh, but smiled up at him.

Pete lowered his lips clasping them onto hers, Payton responded; kissing back and widening her mouth. Payton soon moved her lips to his neck and then his ear. He groaned while lifting her shirt, and after worked to remove his own, Payton helping. It took Payton by surprise as Pete lifted her off the couch and into his strong arms. She let out a small laugh, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You know this won't always work when I'm mad.." Payton eyed him. Pete grinned, kissing her and moving them to the bedroom.

* * *

"Sure getting popular with them ladies aren't you Matt?" Payton smiled at Matt, who again received another number from another girl.

Matt grinned, sipping his beer. He shrugged. Ike clasped his shoulder, "The yank gets more numbers than me!"  
"Well that's cause youre a disgusting pig, mate" Pete spat, grinning. Ike soon charged him, laughing and picking Pete above the ground.

Another couple weeks had passed and it seemed as though Matt was part of the firm. He eventually even was branded with the Westham's crest on his chest.

It got a bit easier for Payton seeing all the boys, especially Pete's, smashed faces. She still worried everytime there was a match, or even if the boys were out drinking in other towns, but Molly was helping her calm her nerves.

* * *

Payton sat at her desk, today was a big day. The matches were being announced today, and she knew all the boys were listening intently to their radios and tv's. An hour passed since she was at work until her phone began to vibrate.

"We got Millwall! We gotta go to the pub tonite, celebrate. Come to my place after work ya?" Payton read Pete's text. She knew he was likely ecstatic, along with his firm, but she had a gut feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"Can you believe it!" Pete picked Payton up as soon as he opened his apartment door. He spun her around and kissed her eagerly. She smiled at his overjoyed grin. He set her down, and rubbed his shaved head, still grinning and took a seat. "fuckin ell! Millwall against Westham…" He looked up at her "We've been waiting for this"

Payton kissed his cheek, "I know." She grinned.

* * *

Payton rolled on her side, inhaling a long breathe. She was exceptionally comfortable; laying under a strong forearm. Payton flickered open her eyes to see Pete's sleeping face. She closed her eyes once more smiling to herself. Snuggling in closer to took in his scent and enjoyed the warmth of his body. Only a few moments passed before Payton could feel Pete rustle around.

Payton looked and saw Pete blink a few times, before staring down at her. "Ello love" rubbing her bare back.

"Hi" she smiled, pushing herself up and laying on her stomach. Pete moved to his side resting his head in his hand.

Pete turned his head, looking at the time and turned back to her. "Shall we head to the pub? The boys are probably well fucked by now"

Payton sighed, "My boss wants a quick meeting for Monday's photoshoot."

"On a Saturday night? Your boss is a wanker"

Payton rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. But I could use a shower before I leave" Payton raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"We better get to it then" He replied, lifting up the blankets exposing themselves.

"We?" She gasped, pretending to be surprised

"These English tubs can be a bit tricky, wouldn't want ya to be confused. I best help ya" Pete grinned as he rushed Payton out of bed.

* * *

"Will I see you later then?" Pete asked while wrapping a red towel around his waist.

Payton continued to put on her shoes, "It shouldn't take more than a couple hours. I can meet you at the pub?" She asked, getting up and walking toward him. She eyed him up and down.

"I like that towel, it suits you. Westham colors" Pete grinned, extending his arms to his side, examining himself as well.

"I could take it off so you can examine it better?" Payton laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Next time" She grinned. "I'll see you in a few"

Pete winked, "Iight latas" kissing her quickly.

* * *

"Well I'll see you Monday then Mary" Payton smiled to her colleague. The woman nodded and waved goodbye just as Payton's phone began to buzz.

"Hello?"

"Payton. Payton, it's Molly" She sounded worried.

"You alright Mol-"

"Payton, a fight broke out at the pub tonight."

"What?" Payton eyes grew a bit wider. "What happened? Is everything alright? Is Pete alright?"

Molly paused for a moment, her voice catching in her throat. "Is Pete alright?" Payton repeated.

"He's fine, he's fine" Payton breathed a sigh of relief. "The pub is completely ruined. Tommy Hatcher and his boys came in a set the place on fire, with the guys in it. There was a huge brawl and.."

Payton waited, "And?"

"And Pete's brother got hurt. He's went to the emergency room just a half hour ago"

"Oh my god" Payton closed her eyes, her hand gently on her lips. "how bad is it?" She hardly wanted an answer.

"Oliver said Tommy stabbed him in the throat"

Payton winced. "What hospital? I'm going there now"

* * *

**A/N: **_Hihi! So if you're amazing you'll review:) kiddin, just reading this is nice enough! Only 2 more chapters I believe left ! GAH. Anyways, yeah, I'll chat with ya later! xoxo_


	7. Hidden Goodbyes

Payton rushed into the Hospital, searching around for Pete. Finally she saw him, he was sitting on the small waiting chairs head in his hands, with Matt close to his side.

"Pete" Payton breathed out, barely a whisper. He looked up and immediately walked toward her. His sad, bloodshot eyes piercing into her own. They embraced, the two holding each other tightly. "I'm so sorry" she murmured into his chest. Holding the back of his head, rubbing it slowly. He didn't say anything she knew he wouldn't. Payton let go of him slightly and examined his face. Bruises started to form around his cheek and jawbone, blood was splattered around his eyes.

Payton stroked his cheek, his eyes were on her but she could tell his thoughts were elsewhere. She hugged him again.

They sat for a long while in complete silence, her hands tightly clasped on his. Matt went to the phone a few times, but Pete hardly moved except biting his nails every once in awhile.

An hour or so must have passed, without much news of his brother. They were told he was sleeping, and still in serious condition, but the doctors said he'd be okay with rehabilitation.

"You should go home Payton" Pete said to her, then placed his elbows on his knees rubbing his head in his hands.

"I can stay" Payton said quietly. Pete shook his head. "I need to talk to the boys, see how they are all doing. See if the pub is alright"

"I'll come with you.." He shook his head again. "I'll call you in the morning" He got up, as did she. Payton stared at him for a long while, his eyes were blood shot and his cheeks were beginning to swell.

"I'll be fine, my boys need me" Payton nodded. Pete kissed her softly.

"You'll call me if theres any news?" Pete nodded slowly. "I love you" It was the first time she said it to him, and he looked a bit taken back. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her head. She looked up at him, his hands holding her face gently. Payton held his hands in hers. "I love you." He lowered his head and kissed her softly. "I'll give you a ring lata, okay?" She nodded and reluctantly left Pete and Matt.

* * *

Payton rolled over in her bed, and stretched. She winced as the sun beamed in through the window hitting her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize what had happened yesterday. Payton then shot out of bed, throwing over her covers and raced to her phone. 1 new message, she pressed the button anxiously.

"Hey, it's me" Pete's voice began. Payton breathed a sigh of relief, but she soon became worried as she noticed his voice was nervous and sad. "I might not be able to see you today. Gonna go take care of some stuff. Don't worry though, nothing too serious. Will you do me a favor and pop by the hospital today? See if my brother's okay?" Payton began to worry even more "I'll call you lata, yeah?" A short pause "I love you Payton." Another pause "Yeah, iight love, I'll see you. Bye" Click.

Payton dialed Pete's number, but it was off. Her thoughts rushed, where would he be? The pub? No. School? It's a Sunday. Apartment? Likely. Payton threw on a shirt and jeans and raced out the door.

* * *

Payton ran up the stairs leading to Pete's door as fast as she could. '216' she started knocking on it. "Pete?" She said. No answer. She then banged on it once, letting out an exacerbated grown.

"You alright love?" Payton heard from a short distance away, she turned her head. An old woman stood infront of her door, holding a small cat.

"Hi. Um, have you seen the man who lives here today?"

"Oh" The old woman thought for a moment "Heard 'im leave this mornin'" Payton's bit her lip.

"Thanks" She said, rushing passed the woman toward the stairs. "Round 8:30 I fink!" The woman yelled after her. "Thanks!" Payton bellowed again.

Payton grabbed her cellphone from her purse and quickly dialed Molly's number. After a few short rings she picked up.

"Molly!"

"Payton, I was just about to call you"

"Molly, Pete left a really weird message on my phone..he's not at his apartment and it's a Sunday so he can't be at the school.." Payton's thoughts went into overload as she finally made it to the street level and hailed a taxi.

"Ollie did the same thing..and I've tried his cell so many times.." They both were quiet. "What do you think is happening Payton?" Molly's voice was shaking; frightened.

Payton thought for a few moments, "I think they're going to find Tommy Hatcher.."

* * *

**A/N: **_Well HELLO ! Just wanted to update real quick ! I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit of the story! Please Read&Review ! Much appreciated :) _


	8. Race Against Time

**A/N:**_ Not going to lie but I think Ima doing well updating, no? Ive been traveling a little bit but have gotten a lot of time to relax so I've been writing! I hope you enjoy these last couple chapters:) R&R ! love._

* * *

"Molly can I meet you at your apartment?" Payton asked, getting into the cab.

"Yeah, yeah, we can take my car" Molly said, her voice was rushed and shaky.

"See you soon then" What seemed like hours, Payton had finally made her way to Molly's flat. Getting out of the car Payton could see Molly standing by her door. They greeted eachother immediately, hugging eachother tightly.

"Where do you think they could be?" Payton asked, the two now walking toward Molly's car.

Molly looked around, as if to see which direction they should go in. "Maybe Matt's sister's house? I don't know.."

Payton nodded, "Yeah, let's try there...then the hospital?" Molly started the car.

A few short minutes passed and they were outside of Shannon's flat. Payton got out quickly and started knocking on the door. She turned around to look at Molly now rushing out of the car. "This is her house for sure?" Molly stood by the open car door. "Do you think she's at the hospital?" Payton bit her lip and jogged back to the car. "Lets go to the hospital"

"I'm just so worried about them Payton.." Molly pressed her lips together, her hands visibly shaking on the car steering wheel. Payton rested her hand on hers, and patted it gently; soothing her. "We''ll find them Mol, it'll be fine, really" Payton tried to believe the words herself.

* * *

The two arrived at the hospital and both rushed out of the door, asking one of the nurses where Steve Dunham's room was. Payton and Molly raced down the hallway trying to find room 165.

"Payton" Molly said in a hushed tone, Payton spun around as Molly waved her over. The pair peaked around the doorframe and saw Steve laying on the bed, his neck patched with heaps of bandages and various tubes connecting to his arms.

Payton coughed softly, Steve moving his eyes toward them. "Hi Steve" Steve blinked slowly and slightly nodded. Molly followed Payton further into the room.

"Steve..were looking for Pete and Oliver. Do you know where they could be?" Steve's mouth twitched before he pressed them together. He avoided their eyes.

"Steve, if you know something can you just..say it?" Payton walked toward the side of his bed and squeezed his hand.

"We're both so worried" Molly piped in, still behind them. Steve shut his eyes.

"Please..they could get hurt, and I know you dont want anything to happen to your brother.." Steve opened his eyes slowly and turned his eyes to them. It took a few seconds but he finally let out a raspy "Terry"

"Terry?" Molly's voice came from behind them.

Payton stared at Steve's tear filled eyes. "He knows something?" He nodded slowly. Payton looked back at Molly who she could tell was ready to run out of there.

"Thank you" Payton gave him a small smile, which he returned, before both her and Molly swiftly made their way to the car.

"What do you think he knows?" Molly asked her voice slightly cracking. Payton shook her head, "I dont know, lets just get there"

* * *

"Terry?" Molly banged on the now burnt pub door. They heard a few shuffles and broken glass cracking and objects moving rubbing around the floor. The door opened and Terry stood, his eyes tired looking and his clothes disheveled.

"Terry..we're looking for the boys" Molly said, her voice sharp; straight to the point. Terry was about to speak, but Molly butted in "We know you know something Terry." She paused "Were worried.."

He bit his lip, and shook his head. "Ah, fuck it. There by Trinity Warf..the shore front."

"We have to go" a feeling came over Payton, a mixture of anxiousness, shock and worry. She knew something was going terribly wrong.

"They left round half after 9.." Terry added, "Thank you Terry" Molly took another step and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Be careful, yeah?" Payton and Molly nodded and ran to the car.

"You know where it is?" Payton asked getting in

"It's only a short drive away, if I drive fast we can get there in 5 minutes" Molly started the car.

"Drive fast" Payton's voice pleaded.

* * *

Molly swerved around the road, getting there as quick as possibly. In a few minutes they were near the shore, Molly reduced the speed as they both looked around. "It doesnt look like anything is here.." Payton looked from side to side trying to find any hint of movement.

"Theres the shore over there" Molly pointed to the left. Payton undid her seat belt, and opened the door, Molly doing the same. They didn't hear anything, only the shores of the ocean. Suddenly they turned the corner and saw a large cluster of men circling around something.

"Pete! Pete!" Payton ran toward the group, Molly and Oliver quickly spotted eachother and ran into a tight embrace.

A few men were holding back a hysterical man, backing him away from the circle. "Don't you fuckin talk bout my boy! I'll kill im! You fuckin bastard! He's my son!" The man's words were barely amiable. Payton pushed her legs as fast as they could go. She shoved her way through the circle of men, calling out Pete's name again. Her breath caught in the middle of her throat as she saw Pete's body laying in Bovver's arms. Payton's knees gave out right as she reached his side.

"Pete" She whispered, but no answer. "Pete" She said a bit louder, tears falling from her eyes freely. She checked for a pulse but she couldn't find one. Hastily Payton looked up to the men surrounding her "What the fuck is wrong with you people!"

"Someone call a fucking ambulance" Bovver roared, his voice breaking slightly.

Payton looked at Pete's still body, holding his face with her shaky hands. She ran her thumbs over his cheek, as if to soothe him. She looked up and met Bovver's eyes. Tears rolling over his cheeks as well. No words were said, what could they say?

* * *

It seemed as if hours went by before slight sirens were heard. The amount of men around them seemed to have diminished when Payton looked up to an ambulance car pulling over the sand.

Payton's body was pulled back by strong arms, she too in shock to care who it was. Two paramedics quickly rushed out of the van and raced toward them. A mask attached to a breathing bag was immediately put over his mouth, as the other paramedic checked for a pulse. Payton couldn't hear what they were saying, only catching their actions.

Long moments passed as the two paramedics looked over him. They seemed to block their view from everyone, fidgeting various objects around Pete's face and chest. "I found a pulse!" One shouted loudly. And as if she wasn't breathing the entire time, Payton took in a deep breath; relieved.

"It's faint, we need to get him to the hospital now or we may lose him!" One of them said and ran to get a stretcher. "Let's get 'im outta here"

"Which one of you is family?" The paramedic addressed the group. Payton looked at Bovver, "You should go" She said to him, her face now flushed and eyes bloodshot. He shook his head and walked toward her quickly. "Ya go. Ill meet ya there" He pulled her toward the truck and helped inside.

* * *

The paramedics pushed Pete's still body into behind her. Payton sat down quickly. "Thank you" She said softly, Bovver nodded. Molly and Oliver stood behind them, with the rest of the firm. "We'll be there soon!" Payton heard yell just as the paramedic shut the doors.

Payton held Pete's cold hand, and stroked his cheek. "Are you his wife?" A voice asked, diverting her attention away from Pete's still face.

She shook her head, "Girlfriend.." she said, her raspy voice low and quiet. The young man looked at her and gave a sad smile, "He's lucky.." Payton looked at him, confused "To be alive" He added. Payton turned back to Pete, he was pale, bruising and bleeding cuts covering his entire face.

"Heart beat's dropping Tim, better speed it up" The man yelled beside Payton, she looked out the window, they were almost there. In no time the ambulance pulled up to the front entrance. The young man hopped out and pulled Pete's stretched out, the other paramedic now at his side.

"Losing the pulse" The man said, both now racing into the hospital, Payton following behind. Two nurses came toward them, "What's the situation?" They asked.

"Pulse rates 47. Assumed two cracked ribs, broken left arm, damage to the nose and pelvis area. " The rushed Pete toward the emergency sign, Payton followed nervously behind. "Likely sprained right ankle, and severe damage to the right knee. No sign of cracked skull..but a concussion is liable."

"We're losing his pulse" A nurse informed them. "Anything else?" The other asked urgently. The paramedics shook their heads.

"Okay, lets get him out of here" The nurses kept running, the two paramedics slowing their pace. Payton was just about to run passed them when one grabbed her lightly. She looked back, "You can't go there..You have to wait" Payton watched the doors swing close, catching only a glimpse of Pete's body being rushed around the corner.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hopefully you won't be upset with me in the next chapter! But I'm sure you wont...i hope! Haha. Anyways have a good one yeah? Ill try and update soon. _


End file.
